


The Story of Aether

by captilima



Series: The Story of Us [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Pirate AU, the sequel we needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captilima/pseuds/captilima
Summary: When left to his own devices Ilima makes the best of what he was left with (the sequel to the story of the sea)





	1. Chapter 1

_“Aether is beautiful,”_ he thought to himself as he looked out over the white and gold that glistened when the sun hit it at the right time of day. It was warm here, too, not as warm as Melemele had been, but he liked the warmth around him. That is when he was allowed to go outside, or when Wicke snuck him out to feel fresh air and whatnot.

Today was not one of those days, though, he realized, as he eyed the outfit that was laid out for him on the day bed. Closing his eyes he took a moment and tucked his hair behind his ears. He really needed a haircut, he learned, but Lusamine refused to grant him that, something about liking him with longer hair, and honestly it was rather disorienting. Regardless he forced himself into the clothes that had been selected for him; they weren’t bad clothes, at least. She had given him white pants and a white top, simple enough, with golden embellishments - very much aether related and so he could see why they were chosen. After he was dressed he stepped over to the small mirror and looked himself over, smoothing his hair back and pulling it up into a small ponytail.

As he was finishing there was a knock on the door and before he could accept it the door was already opening and he watched as Wicke came into the room, much more hurriedly than she ever had before, surprising Ilima as he had never seen her in this way. “Miss Wicke, are you all right?”

Shaking her head she took Ilima by the arms, and looked him once over, then pulled him into a hug before turning and stalking out only pausing at the door to give him one last look. “Lusamine requests your presence upstairs.” her tone was not unkind, he had never known her to be anything but kind, but there was something else to it. With a deep breath Ilima nodded and turned back to the mirror, fingers coming up to curl pink locks around his fingers before then tucking them back once more. He knew that the one thing you did not do was to keep Lusamine waiting for anything, or very long, but Wicke’s hurriedness worried him more. What was the woman planning now?

Taking a deep breath he knew that he had to move upstairs soon, and so he didn’t let anything stop him as he briskly walked out the door, closing it behind him swiftly. If he was going to see Lusamine then there was no showing fear, and Ilima needed to remember that or he was going to be in trouble.

\--

Lusamine did not look threatening. Honestly had Ilima not known better he may have actually come here and learned to trust her, but even thinking about that twisted Ilima’s stomach in knots. This woman was nowhere near trustworthy, she was a horrible and vile woman and Ilima could barely look at her. Yet as he stood here he couldn’t remove his eyes from her; her back to him he wanted to see what her expression was. She wanted something, he knew that, but what did she want? When he couldn’t see her face that was his biggest question - what did she want?

The silence stretched between them until his skin began to crawl, which is when he realized he could not remain quiet for very long. “You wanted to see me, Lusamine?”

It was almost as if that’s what she was waiting for, for as soon as he opened his mouth and spoke she turned around and her expression was the least threatening one he had seen yet. Oddly sweet it did nothing to calm Ilima’s nerves, it did nothing to help him figure out what she was up to, and when her mouth opened into a big smile he knew that nothing good was going to come from this. “Ilima, of course, please, have a seat.” Polite. Delicate. What an act she was good at putting on, yet regardless of his distrust Ilima found himself lowering down into the seat. “Now, there’s something I need to ask you, and I need you to be honest with me.” A nod. “Where is Gladion and Lillie?”

Here it was. A question that she had asked him countless times, one that Ilima wanted to know himself. The last time he had seen Gladion had been as he was leaving Aether, in the form of a white ship with golden details...and Ilima had been stuck here. He wasn’t angry about it, he had told Gladion to leave him if he had no other choice. He had known there was a risk in doing this, and he knew even more so that he had to be tough to weather this storm.

“I don’t know.” It’s honesty, though the way her eyes darken he knows better than to think she believed hm. “The last I saw them they were escaping here, leaving me behind.” Perhaps if he played this up she’d believe him and let him go, but he would really need to go deep into his acting ability for it. He’d also have to think about being spiteful towards Gladion, and when every thought was about kissing him, about the nights they shared together on the ship, Ilima found that far more challenging than his very weak acting ability. “He left me here with you, which wasn’t very kind of him.” Though Ilima doesn’t blame him. He took this responsibility on himself. 

Lusamine arched a brow, “he abandoned you?” the words came with a bit of malice, “you? You put yourself on that high of a pedestal?” Taking a deep breath he knew that he had said the wrong thing. “I’m his mother, I gave birth to him, and he left me a long time ago, and now he’s taken his sister.” Slowly he nodded, agreeing with her because right now that was the safest thing for him to do. “And you’re thinking this is about you.” Before he could even open his mouth to talk he felt a stinging on his cheek, his head snapped to the side, and shock causing his eyes to widen and tears to sting behind them. She had just smacked him. Tears wanted to swell behind his eyes but there was something about not giving her the satisfaction of him crying that pressed him to not do so. Instead he took a deep breath and turned back to her, cheek red from where she had struck.

What he was greeted by actually surprised him. She looked shocked, but only for a second before seeing his expression to which her own features were schooled back into a fine line. “that’s not the worst I could have done,” Her tone was sickeningly sweet, causing him to nod and feel as if he shouldn’t have reacted in any way. Instead he kept his eyes ahead of him, allowing her to touch him as she ran a hand soothingly over his face. “Besides, even if Gladion would never come back here for me, he might for you.”

Her mind had been working. This entire game wasn’t because she hated Ilima, well she might, but it was to use him as a pawn to bring her son...well, now both children, back to her. This had been her plan the entire time and she knew it, and now Ilima had figured it out. “I told him to not come back for me.” That was also true, he had never wanted Gladion to come back for him, because he knew that no matter what Gladion had to remain away from here. Had to remain safe. Lusamine wouldn’t kill Ilima, not unless it got so bad, and by then Ilima hoped that he would be out of there. The difference was was that he had not factored being a hostage in yet.

“May I leave now?”

“Did you have plans for the day?”

“No, but I would like to ice my face so it doesn’t bruise. I think we both know Gladion would hate you more if he knew what you did to me.” The anger that flared in her eyes and the way her fists clenched made Ilima want to hop up and get out of the room, but he remained in place until all she did was jab a finger past him to which Ilima quickly walked away, his heart pounding in his chest. Once he was out the door and into the elevator was the only time he began to calm down, his heart was pounding right out of his chest as he leaned back, listening to it slow down, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

It was the quiet ping that caught his attention, stepping out when the doors slid open and heading quickly across the hallway so that the feeling of being watched did not linger too long over him. Opening the door he slid into the kitchen, finding himself alone when there were usually some chefs there. Shrugging it off he crossed to the icebox, opened it, and pulled out an ice cube before wrapping it in a paper towel and pressing it to his cheek. Now that he was free he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his time; the gardens of aether were beautiful, but spending too much time there was driving him insane, and he wasn’t allowed out of the castle in fear of him running away and so he was left with very little options. So he decided to return to his room and perhaps he’d read, he had picked up some interesting books he’d never heard of back on Melemele in the library; stories ranging from fantasy novels with gory details to scientific journals, detailing intricate nuances of pokemon he had never even heard of. Honestly it was the most fascinating thing, keeping his mind sharp and bright for when he would need to make his next plan.

Settling at his desk he reached over to pull out the newest journal he had picked up, opening to the page he had left a mark on so he knew where he was and leaned on his elbows as he soaked in the information. He was just getting into the book when he turned the page and froze.

Within the pages he had seen notes about Null, had read them over and over again in attempts to understand what was going on with the experimentation. What he hadn’t seen was the images that he now was faced with. Yes he knew what Null looked like. Yes, he knew that Null was a coming together of different pokemon.

What he didn’t know or want to know was the process they had gone through.

And to see it in photographs.

Instantly he pushed back from his desk and lowered himself, unable to stop himself from puking all over the floor, tears burning at his eyes as he did so. Reaching a hand up he managed the book closed before wiping at his mouth and trying to pull himself up, staring down at the mess he had created. Turning he felt himself grow even more pale as he saw that Wicke was standing there in the doorway, swallowing he grimaced at the taste before taking a deep breath. “I...sorry…”

“No, no, are you alright?” Ilima didn’t know what to say. He very much was not alright, but he didn’t know how watched they were right now, and instead he chose to simply shrug and look down at his feet. “Don’t worry about it, you just get in bed with your books and notepad,” she knew him so well, “and I’ll take care of this.” Crossing to him she took him in before glancing over her shoulder to then pull something out of her pocket, “here, this came for you.” With that she shooed him from the room so she could clean up his mess.

Stopping right at the edge of his bed he uncurled the piece of paper, staring at the sight. It wasn’t much, just one sentence, but he would know the handwriting anywhere as he had seen it for months on the sea, in the journals about notes on pokemon and null. There was no way he wouldn’t recognize it, especially when it gave his heart flutters.

_‘I’m coming to save you.’_


	2. Chapter 2

Every noise made Ilima’s heart race, stopping every single time he heard one. If anyone knew what he was doing nobody was going to be able to save him from the wrath he would have brought on himself. Yet he couldn’t stop himself from needing to know, and so he was going to risk it.

_He **had** to know._

Besides if Lusamine was keeping him here as bait? Add in the knowledge Ilima had that Gladion would be coming back to save him at some point... He no longer had any fear of what Lusamine could, or would, do to him. As much as he hated thinking about it that way it was a pretty good safety net. So he had made his decision the night before to see the reality of what he had read; which meant a trip down to the basement levels.

As he approached the elevator his nerves began to prickle even further, causing him to be even more aware of his surroundings. He wasn’t entirely sure what his captor would do to him if she found him, but he was positive it wouldn’t be pleasant. At the thought of it his hand came up and brushed over the bruise that had begun to form regardless of the ice he and Wicke had pressed to his cheek after his run in with Lusamine earlier that day, and a shudder ran down his spine.

Fingers hit the button and he knew there was no going back from this moment, sucking in air he pressed his lips together as his cheeks puffed, counting the seconds until the ding filled the air and the doors slid open. Releasing the air he rushed in and pressed himself to the panel, covering what button he was pressing (honestly he wasn’t sure he even hit the right one at first) before leaning back on the opposite wall. Glancing he saw that the B2 button was glowing and he felt even better about everything as he had hit the right button, though that meant he was going into an area he wasn’t supposed to; skin crawling he waited as the elevator moved down, only making a noise when the doors slid open and a ding to indicate it had arrived.

Stepping out Ilima was overcome with the feeling that this place was cold, unlike the rest of his current prison he felt different here. This was a dangerous place that felt wrong, making Ilima shudder, and as much as he wanted to turn around he forced himself to move forward towards the doors. He didn’t know what he would find behind the door but there was no way he was leaving this place to get punished without getting some answers. Besides what would Lusamine really do to him? It wasn’t like she could hurt him so severely, not with him holding Gladion over her head.

Through the door he went.

If he thought the entryway was cold the hallway the door opened into was even more cold, unending, yet the entire room was open and massive. If this was filled with a different emotion then it could be warm, it could be amazing. Yet it was nothing but cold and calculating, one could fall to their death here and the world would never know. The world would keep on spinning, and even the people who worked down here likely wouldn’t even bat an eye; the thought intimidated Ilima. Yet instead of standing still and letting these thoughts overcome him he made his way down the walkway, footsteps ringing out with a hollow noise beneath him, to the first door where he pushed through with no hesitation.

Empty.

The room was empty, but looked like a doctor’s office with a table, desk and chair, and notebooks. It reeked of chemicals and upon closer inspection Ilima realized that this was all recently used, he would have guessed within the past few hours. Stomach knotting he ran a hand over the table and then crossed to the desk, flipping through the books, wondering what they could be experimenting on now.

Notes upon notes about how to recreate what they had already created and how for whatever reason they didn’t have the capability to recreate it. Even if they followed what they had done before the outcome was still not the same. The creature they were trying to make was almost impossible to recreate.

They were trying to recreate Null. Gladion’s secret. A frankenstein of a pokemon and they couldn’t figure out how to recreate it. How many pokemon had been sacrificed in this fruitless effort? Instantly he flipped the book shut, shaking his head as he pressed on, moving from that room onto the next one only to find that it was a similar set up. The only difference was that this room had the diagrams he had already seen in the original notes he had found, this was the room where they were trying to figure out the recipe again by looking over what they had done.

His stomach knotted and churned, and while he wanted to throw up he swallowed the burning sensation back down, carrying on. There was no going back now and if he was going to go this far he may as well follow it through to the end, even if he wasn’t sure what the next room would reveal. Placing his hand on the next door he paused, brows knitting together in a confused line as warmth radiated into his palm. Every other door he had come into contact with had been as cold as the heart within Lusamine herself, so why was this one so different? Pushing on it he found that it wasn’t going to budge, and so he pushed on it harder, shoving his shoulder into it until it finally gave weigh to his weight, sending him stumbling through into the next room; the sight on the other side of the door was unlike anything he had prepared himself for.

At first it felt like the other rooms, the layout was the same, but the more Ilima stood in it the more he realized that majority of light was coming through the open doorway behind him. Beyond that there was simply a pod? In the middle of the room, at least that was what he could relate it to. Creeping forward he circled around the pod, and then leaned over the open edge to peer inside, the sight worse than any documentation he had seen.

Resting, well...surviving was a better word at the bottom of what he could now safely call a tank was a creature that he didn’t know how to describe. Unlike Type: Null this creature had a shell, with a few legs sticking out and a long neck. His first thought was a shuckle, and while the shape was similar...this creature was more like a gel, a green-blue color that was almost like the sea, and before he could stop himself he found a hand reaching down towards the creature. “Hey the-Ow!” As soon as his hand had gotten even a touch too close the creature reached out and bit him, though quickly retracting and huddling in, scared and very weakened from such a small amount of spent energy.

Looking at his fingers he saw as the blood dribbled down his finger from two little puncture holes.

Whatever this creature was it was rather fascinating and desperate for help, and Ilima was going to make sure it got the help it needed, but first he had to learn more about it. So, stepping back from the tank Ilima looked around, trying to make out the shapes in the darkness. Once he had an idea of where he might find light he made his way to the wall, only to freeze as loud voices echoed through the outside.

“What is that door doing open?”

“Good question.”

Blood running cold Ilima pressed himself to the warm metal of the wall, praying that maybe...maybe if he just closed his eyes and stood completely still they would pass him by. Hearing the heavy footsteps come into the room his heart stopped, but taking a deep breath he opened an eye only to see the men with their backs to him. Slowly he moved one foot back, sliding it so that there was no noise when he stepped down, and then his other foot. Quietly he slipped around the edge of the door and took off out into the hallway, back down it, hoping to make it to the elevator before he was caught.

“Hey!”

“Get back here!”

The sound of people behind him only fueled him to run faster, he had to make it out of there, because if he wanted to help the creature then he was going to have to not get in any trouble or caught when he came down here. Yet no matter how much he pumped his arms and tried to outrun, the men behind him were just that much faster, grabbing his arm and pulling him in. “Well look what we have here, a pink haired stowaway.”

“You know we’re not allowed to hurt him.”

“Doesn’t mean we can’t scare him.”

They weren’t allowed to hurt him? That was good to know, even if Ilima already had a sneaking suspicion. He was Gladion bait, and while he hoped and prayed that Gladion was smart enough to not come back for him he knew better from the note he had in his room. Suddenly he was jerked up, pushed against a wall and staring into the dark eyes of a total stranger.

“What did you find down here, huh?”

“Nothing I didn’t already know.” The words came out of his mouth before he could even stop himself. “I’ve known about the experiments for a while, no need to get angry over that. Get angry over the fact that if you support it I think you’re a disgusting human being. Everyone here is.”

“Let him go.”

All of them looked up, staring in the direction of the voice all for different reasons. Ilima’s was shocked, his blood running icy cold as he knew exactly who’s it was.

“I said. Let. Him. Go.”

The blond was marching towards them, and the tone seemed to shock the man into loosening his grip enough so that Ilima could slide out of his hold. Then suddenly there were arms around his waist in a hug, his own slowly wrapping around the petite blonde in an awkward hug. He had never really gotten to know Lily so a hug was rather random, but he was more shocked to see that she was back….

_What was she doing here_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long needed break (thanks work and life and losing Ilima muse) I'm really happy to be back into writing! So here's a new chapter and hopefully I'll have another one up really soon. :) Remember if you have questions or want to contact me my tumblr is captilima.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I know it's been some time, but I finally got around to working on this


End file.
